Cartas a Santa
by RoseWeasley13
Summary: El icono de las fiestas navideñas estaba sentado en una gran silla, repasando su correo, leyendo dos cartas que habían llegado en sobres extravagantes  Dedicado a Snoogle goo


**Todo es de JKR, yo solo juego con sus personajes.**

**Cartas a Santa**

_Por RoseWeasley13_

Un señor vestido completamente de rojo, y con una enorme panza que indicaba completamente el poco ejerció que el hombre realizaba, se encontraba sentado en su gran silla, esa que podía aguantar todo su peso sin flaquear.

El hombre de cabello blanco, y espesa barba del mismo color se encontraba leyendo las cartas que los niños de todo el mundo le habían escrito.

El gran hombre tomo otra carta, refunfuñando por lo bajo su inconformidad —Malditos niños y sus padres, me hacen la vida imposible; solo tengo que trabajar una vez al año, pero los malditos niños no pueden hacerlo fácil, tienen que pedir más de una cosa. Malditos insaciables.

El hombre de prominente barriga intento leer una carta que iba dentro de un gran sobre verde. Saco la hoja donde un montón de letras con tinta plateada habían sido plasmadas. El viejo arrugo el entrecejo, pero que gustos al momento de combinar colores.

La carta, la cual le costó un poco leer ante la brillosa tinta, decía así:

_Señor Santa Claus. _

_Espero que se llame así, pues me ha costado horrores mandar esta carta sin perder un poco de mi dignidad, más bien, sin perder completamente mi dignidad._

_Un muggle que he matado me ha contado sobre usted, no exactamente me lo ha contado pacíficamente, pero si me lo ha dicho el muggle, el maldito ser inferior pronuncio entre Cruciatus que usted es un ser todo poderoso, aunque no creo que sea más fuerte e inmortal que yo; y que el día de Navidad usted cumple todos los deseos, ha dicho que de los niños, pero si no cumple mi deseo le mandare un Avada Kedavra._

_Mi deseo es lograr matar al maldito de Potter, ya se ha escapado mucho de la muerte, es hora de que se deje matar por la paz y que me deje crear tranquilamente mi reino de terror. Sé que tal vez no desee cumplir usted mi deseo en persona, pero podría, no sé, mandarme algún duende que me diga cómo hacerlo ¿Le parece bien? ¿O mando yo a uno de mis duendes a que valla por la respuesta? Mis duendes no son exactamente duendes, la mayoría de ellos, empezando por ese maldito muchacho Draco Malfoy, son más altos que yo, pero sí que están a mis servicios, y están dispuestos a todo para complacerme. Así que supongo que mis lacayos son mucho mejor que los de usted, pero eso no importa, yo solo quiero una respuesta._

_Atentamente el gran Lord De Las Tinieblas, para usted El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado._

_PD: Si le cuenta a alguien sobre esto, aunque sea a esa tal señora llamada Claus, le matare. _

Cuando termino de leer las letras, y unos segundos después de que sus ojos se recuperaran de tal aberración de color, levanto las cejas.

¿Quién era ese maldito desquiciado?

No lo conocía de nada, pero sabía que ni en sus más locos sueños cumpliría algún deseo así. Iría directo hacia el bote de los niños malos.

Saco otra carta del gran saco, esta vez una de sobre rojo. Rodo los ojos, la tinta dorada era peor que la plateada.

Se dispuso a leerla, aun sabiendo la posibilidad de quedar ciego.

_Querido Santa Claus. _

_Me llamo Harry Potter, y son un mago. _Harry eso ha sonado tan tonto_. Déjame, Hermione_. Okey, continúa con tu ridícula carta.

_Ignore los maliciosos comentarios de mi mejor amiga, está un poco irritada por que el amor de su vida nos ha abandonado en medio de una importante misión. _No le haga caso a este intento de humano, está delirando. _Okey._

_Le he escrito por que tengo un deseo. _Eso es obvio ¿no? A Santa Claus solo le escriben para pedir deseos. _Lamento que mi amiga me quite continuamente el pergamino y no me deje escribir en paz._

_Continuando… mi deseo es que me diga si moriré, sé que suena un poco feo, y estoy seguro de que si yo lo leyera también me sonaría feo, pero espero que me lo diga, porque es mucho mejor estar preparado para morir, así me voy planteando la posibilidad de consumir yerba, de fumar tabaco y de tomar alcohol, probar los placeres de la vida antes de abandonar esta tierra. Claro, solo si me dice que en efecto, moriré._

_Si usted escribe que no moriré, es seguro que no hare ninguna de esas cosas._

Te costaría la vida que hicieras algo así Harry, sobre todo con cierta personita maniática enamorada de ti.

_Déjame, Hermione. Siento esto señor, estoy claramente indignado con el mal humor que deja entrever mi mejor amiga, está un poco amargada por eso de que su novio se fue. _No es mi novio_. Claro, lo que tú digas, he visto como se miran. _No nos miramos_. Solo se observan, lo sé, me lo has dicho miles de veces. _Por cierto Harry, no tienes que escribir como si fuera una carta para un rey.

_Bueno, para terminar esta interminable carta. Le digo que espero una respuesta, y espero que llegue antes de que Lord… _¡Su nombre está vetado Harry!_ Oh, Por Merlín, ya te pareces a tu novio. _¡Que no es mi novio!_ De todos modos, está vetado cuando se habla, yo lo estoy escribiendo. _Solo es para prevenir. _Bien. Espero que su respuesta llegue antes de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado me mate._

_Hasta pronto, y espero que no le molestara que hayamos usado su carta para comunicarnos. Estamos en una cueva, y no podemos hablar porque hay un eco grandísimo, y si alguien nos escucha puede ser peligroso._

_Atentamente Harry Potter. _Por si no lo reconoce, El-niño-que-vivió.

El viejo barrigón suspiro, aventó la carta al bote de basura y se dispuso a seguir con las cartas.

Dejaría de lado las malditas cartas con malditos colores extravagantes. Parecían provenir de locos.

Y sí. A Santa Claus le gusta la palabra maldito y todos sus derivados.

**Espero que les haya gustado, a mí me ha dado gracia escribirlo. Sé que es un poco tarde para subirlo, pero mi familia se la pasa de fiesta en fiesta, y es casi imposible conectarse a internet en estas fechas. Aun que esta fuera de tiempo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
